Dōjutsu
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Believe in second lives.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

On a normal day, Sanshō-baasan was cooking extremely delicious curry in the kitchen, with Ranmaru and Karashi jotting down notes seriously and rapidly as she gave out instructions on how to make the perfect Inochi no Kare.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound outside, like metal clashing. Sanshō-baasan stopped and turned around.

"Ah, Karashi, why is it so loud outside?" She asked her son.

"Eh...I'll go check!" Karashi replied, pulling Ranmaru with him.

They rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't. So Karashi and Ranmaru got out hammers and that kind of stuff and started majorly bullying the door. Sanshō-baasan heard the door's cry magically and came as well.

"Karashi, what are you doing?" She exclaimed in her granny-voice-manner. "You're going to break the door!"

"Demo Kaa-" Karashi began.

"Get out of the way, gaki." A rough voice from outside said loudly. "It is none of your business."

"Too bad." Another person said. The sound was light, like clean water, but it was filled with sakki. "I was looking for them too."

Karashi Ranmaru and Sanshō-baasan froze in fear. They were at a very uncomfortable position. Sanshō-baasan was holding a stick on top of Karashi's head, Karashi just missed hitting Ranmaru on the back and Ranmaru was ducking.

"Ren." Another voice said. This one was soft, but it had the nasty feeling of a troll. The hairs on the back of their necks stood up.

"Go now." The voice spoke. This time it had none of the light feeling, it was completely down to under zero degrees and was making Sanshō-baasan, Karashi and Ranmaru get goose bumps.

"Ren-"

There was the sound of something flying in the air and then coming back very fast.

Then were screams of agony and sounds of solid heavy objects dropping on the ground.

Ranmaru, Karashi and Sanshō-baasan were shivering in fear, each hugging each other by the door. Until there were the sound of footsteps; it was light, just like the voice had been a few seconds ago.

They hugged each other tightly and squeezed in a corner, frightened.

The footsteps became louder and louder, and by each step the three becomes more frightened and hugs each other even tighter. Karashi started whimpering.

Knocks on the door, they hugged even tighter and all three had started whimpering.

"Ranmaru go get it." Karashi murmured.

"Why don't you go get it," Ranmaru muttered back.

"Just go get it!"

"You go get it!"

"Go get it!"

"You get it!"

"Go get it!"

"You get it!"

Sanshō-baasan couldn't stand it anymore. A vein popped out on her face and her eyes became very anime-demon-like. She took a deep breath and held it there, held it until her face had started turning purple.

"YAMERO!" She finally shouted.

The impact of sound waves made Ranmaru and Karashi crash to the other side of the room; they looked at her in a very small manner and had tears in their eyes, biting their lips and nearly sucking their fingers.

"Karashi go get it."

"Na-"

"I SAID GO GET IT!"

Karashi sprinted off immediately.

He was standing in front of the door, his hand nearly reaching it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was shivering in fear so badly that he looked like he was filmed in an old-fashioned camera.

"Ano...why put so many stuff in front of the door?"

Sanshō-baasan stopped looking. Karashi stopped shivering. Ranmaru stopped doing whatever he was doing.

The world stopped.

"Ah...Anyone home...?" There was the sound of stuff being moved around, and then went back to silence.

Karashi opened the door.

They gasped.

Standing in front of them was a person...a boy, that was the same height, had the same face, the same coloured hair.

He looked exactly like Ranmaru.

The only difference was he had green eyes while Ranmaru had red ones, and his body was full of scratches and marks of blood.

Ranmaru went to the door to see more clearly. The instant the boy saw him a smile of something like relief came up his face, and he started to fall forwards, his head dropping on to Ranmaru's shoulder.

"Mitsuketa."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune bashed in the office, making the door shatter.

In front of her Tsunade was sleeping on her desk.

Shizune took a deep breath...

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Uh, ma, nh?" Tsunade raised her head, looking around sleepily.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM!" Shizune screamed.

"Uh, NANI!" Tsunade completely shot up, awake.

"We found a trail! A trail!"

"...What's that got to do with me?" Tsunade mumbled sleepily.

Shizune floated away.


End file.
